


Hermione's Dream

by Freya1970



Series: The Out Of Towners [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, I can't believe I dreamed that while he was sitting right there, dreams are weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:32:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their exhausting adventure, Hermione settle's down at the table for sleep in Severus's hotel room. Apparently even sleep is hard to get in Romania!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Dream

After their exhausting adventure, Hermione settle's down at the table for sleep in Severus's hotel room. Apparently even sleep is hard to get in Romania!  
I thought the vid need a more sultry sound and of course, snakes and more Snapes. ;).

Harry Potter is owned by JK Rowling and Warner Bros.  
Some sound clips are taken from Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves  
Hossam Ramzy-Cobra's Dance. How Slytherin of me.


End file.
